What Was Lost
by reachgracebyfalling
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Sam Tyler's funeral s were like?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters.

What was Lost.

Chapter One – 1980.

Gene glanced around the church, memorising the faces, making sure that there wasn't anyone he'd have to through out.

Phyllis has taken charge of the station's girls. They sit in the middle, 5 or 6 pews, all red faced and with more hankies than Gene can count. A pair of magistrates sat among other people Gene recognises from the courts. Directly behind them, as close to the church doors as possible are a few snitches and working girls; who dab at their eyes with tissues borrowed from Phyllis.

Across the aisle are the civilians; Nelson, some neighbours, the missus ("Ex-missus." Gene reminds himself). And Ruth Tyler, with her startlingly familiar looking son.

Ray and Chris sit with the Cartwrights, surrounded by coppers. Gene nodded to himself, "Good people, even if some of them were lawyers."

He heads towards the pews reserved for immediate family, sitting in the one at the very front. Gene sets his god son, Zackary on his knee, ruffles Evelyn's dark hair and pats their mother's hand in what he hopes is a comforting manner. Annie smiles wearily at him, grateful for her 'Guv's' presence.

"Should be starting in a few minutes luv," Gene glanced down "You and Gladys discuss names?"

Annie's hands rest protectively over her third (unborn) child. She smiles again, a little more brightly this time.

"Samantha Jean Guv. Samuel Eugene, if it's a boy."

Author's note: My TV's not working so I haven't seen the 2nd season of LOM. And I've only seen what's available on YouTube of A2A. So please be kind.


	2. 2007

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters.

What was Lost.

Chapter Two – 2007

Sitting at the back of the church, Alex can count the number of people wearing toupees. There are 7, which is a large number, considering that there are less than 50 people in the church.

49 people to remember the life of Sam Tyler. A pitiful number, made more so when Alex realises that the church can hold almost 100.

The circumstances surrounding Sam's death have some how keep the crowds away. It had officially ruled 'Trauma caused by misadventure'. A last ditch effort to preserve the dignity of a good copper; ruined by some wanker stamping Sam's file 'SUICIDE'.

But there are a few old school mates and teachers, a couple of guys from the station's cricket team, an ex girl friend and Alex manages to catch the eye of the friend who'd introduced her to Sam.

His mother sits in one of the front pews, supported by some distant cousin. Alex had offered her condolences, not really knowing what the shrink of the man, who'd just jumped off a building, should say to his mother. Maya sits in the pew behind Ruth, occasionally putting a hand on the other woman's shoulder, giving comfort where Alex can't

Alex glances up, a sound disturbing her thoughts. The church door closes behind the man more quietly than it opened. Alex has listened to Sam's tapes repeatedly, given a few more weeks and she'll have them memorised. But right now, she remembers enough to be relieved that Vic Tyler has the senses to not sit next to Ruth. Alex can't decide what's worse; Sam's memory or the hallucination's reason for why his dad left.

She sighs, pulling a piece of paper. Alex rereads it, hoping that later, there won't be a scene.

"Metropolitan Police Department Database Search Results:

Tyler, Vic/Victor, Manchester…

Search found: 1 result.

Victor Tyler – Active warrants: 1."


	3. 1980 Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters.

What was Lost.

Chapter Three – 1980 Part Two.

The vicar's lucky Gene left his gun in the car. If Annie hadn't been holding his hand in a white knuckle grip, Gene would've left the church to get it. The weedy little man; talking about duty and sacrifice, hadn't been Annie's first choice.

Sam hadn't been one for church, only going because Annie wanted them both to go. As a compromise, she'd let him decide which church they attended.

Gene never bothered to remember its name, knowing where Sam was talking about by the description. He'd had gone a few times; feeling the age of the place in his bones and seeing it in the worn smooth head stones in the adjoining cemetery. Gene had given it and the minister his approval. Something about the way the man spoke about fire and brimstone, as if he'd been there when the ash and flame first fell from the sky. When the minister's father died a few days before the funeral, Annie had panicked and picked the first person her parents had suggested. She wasn't the only person to be relieved when Gene stood to give his eulogy.

"Sam Tyler was a good man. And for all his strange ideas, he was a good copper. He was a loving husband and a loving father. Sam was, with the exception of his wife, better than all of us. And he made us better people, better coppers because he was better than us. I am saddened by his passing. But when I catch the dog turd-" Gene ignored the vicar's glare, "who is responsible, I know that Sammy would approve of my kicking the bastard so far up the arse, that when I order him to lick clean my boots, all he can reach is my knee."


	4. 2007 Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters.

What was Lost.

Chapter Four – 2007 Part Two.

She'd visited the church three days ago, sat in the exact same spot and listened. The minister's words, the way he had spoken them, had turned Alex to fire and ice. He'd spoken about respect and how a person's choices could affect more than just him or her self.

Today the minister spoke as if he had known Sam Tyler all his life. He did not preach or talk about sin or even mention God. He talked about confusion and regret and how a person had to take responsibility for their own actions. About how those actions could hurt the people close to you and how, in certain circumstances, those people should remember forgiveness. The words filled the church, echoed off the rafters and in some strange way, gave the assembled mourners more comfort than words usually could.

To be continued…


	5. 1980 Part Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters.

What was Lost.

Chapter Five – 1980 Part Three.

Gene, Ray, Chris, Nelson, one of Annie's brothers and her Father carry the coffin. Less than 150 metres, out of the church and into the cemetery. There are almost 50 years between the last burial and this one, the site being reopened especially.

Gene sat with his feet hanging on the grave, a bottle of whiskey in his hands.

"Samuel Eugene," he shook his head, tipping a bit of whiskey on the coffin, "You were not, thinking that. 'Twas Annie's idea. I saw your list. Bloody useless at hiding things."

More whiskey splashed onto the coffin lid.

"You have- had the worst timing Dorothy. Less than 7 weeks before I get another god-child and you get yourself killed."

This time Gene drank some of the whiskey.

"Some how you held it all together. Can't say I'll do my best. Probably just fuck it all up," Gene tipped the bottle out, watching the liquid pour out, "I don't believe in heaven and I don't believe in hell. But by god Sammy-boy, you'd better not be stuck between them.

To be continued…


	6. 2007 Part Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters.

What was Lost.

Chapter Six – 2007 Part Three.

Inside, the church is quiet and almost empty. Vic Tyler stares up at the ceiling, as if memorising the stone carvings above him. Alex glances at them; the face of a green man, a Welsh style dragon and a seal with a woman's face, waiting for Sam's father to acknowledge her.

"You knew him well?"

"Better than some."

Only seen him 'bout three times myself. Since his mother and I split up, that is."

"I know."

"Probably didn't even remember me."

"He did."

Vic glances at her, and then stares. As if trying to remember where he'd seen her before.

"Sam remembered the woman in the red dress."

Vic looked away, the blood draining from his face.

"He knew why you left." Alex didn't bother hiding the distain in her voice. "Ruth's been through enough this year, I'm not make this day more distressing by arresting you," She leaned closer, lowering her voice, "But if I ever, see you again. I will put you in the most rat infested, hellhole of a cell, I can find."

To be continued…

A/N: The next chapter is the last chapter. Which is interesting, cause it was actually written third.


	7. 1981

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters.

What was Lost.

Chapter Seven – 1981.

Alex could feel the girl watching her. She's about 10; going on 36, with loose dark curls, pale complexion and dark all seeing eyes.

"You must be Alex. Uncle Gene told Mum about you. I was listening."

Alex gives the girl a second look, one eyebrow raised.

"Were you supposed to be?"

"They didn't shut the door or lower their voices or go into the garden. They do that when they don't want me to hear what they're talking about."

The girl sits in Ray's chair.

"I'm Evelyn. Uncle Ray and Uncle Chris have taken my brothers to the park. Zack's 5 and Samuel hasn't even had his first birthday yet. Boys are boring."

Evelyn starts spinning in the chair.

"You'll make your self sick." Alex has had experience with this.

"I never get sick," Evelyn stops spinning about and stares at Alex, at something only she could see.

"Did it hurt? Only," Evelyn sighed, "Daddy said that he didn't see or feel the car."

A shiver ran down Alex's spine.

"I'm sorry, but did what hurt?"

Evelyn started spinning in the chair again.

"Getting shot?"

Finished, complete, the end.

Thank you to those who read this fic. Virtual hugs go to losttimelady and SassyJ for reviewing and to the13thDoctor, DTS, Redhood79, and SassyJ for story alerting.


End file.
